Sun fire, Moon Desire
by OMFG
Summary: Sesshoumaru in college. He has a dead line for one task, to get married. He's looking for one girl. The girl he lost when he was only 13. The girl who was his best friend, the girl who was his love. Little does he know.....she's been there all along. Ses


disclaimer:hey!!!ya'll know i don't own inu yasha so why are you making me say it!?!?!?!  
  
Summary: Sesshoumaru in college. He has a dead line for one task, to get married. He's looking for one girl. The girl he lost when he was only 13. The girl who was his best friend, the girl who was his love. Little does he know.....she's been there all along. Sess/OC,Inu/Kag,San/Mir  
  
Sun fire, Moon desire  
  
Sesshoumaru's normal cold expressionless facade showed one a emoticon. One very pissed off man. First he finds out that his fiancee that he had agreed to marry on one condition, which was becuase of his fathers will, was cheating on him. Secondly ,he's being forced to share a dormroom at one of the most prestigeous universities which was suppose to have single dorm rooms. He was wondering what the hell did he do to deserve this torture.  
  
He walked out of the elevator and walked to the last room in the hall. Surprisingly there was onyl three doors. 'These dorms must be extremely large' Sesshoumaru thought going to the last door and unlocking it.  
  
He walked into a very large room. It had his stuff already in it. But the room was nicely decorated. The walls were black and had a what looked in a way like a sunset without grass or anything on the wall. The grass would probably be were the nice wood floors were. There was a door leading to the kitchen. In the middle of the room was a dark cherry wood colour coffee table. It also had black leather sofa's that had black silk pillows adorning them. There were nice hanging lights from the ceiling. The man named Rei he was sharing this room with had good taste.  
  
He saw a black silk photo album that had a sun with a cresent moon as part of it. He went to look through it. (ha he's a nosey bastard)  
  
He was about to open it when "What the hell do you think you doing?" Came a very feminine voice from the door way.  
  
"And who are you?" Sesshoumaru asked standing dsicarding the photoalbum. "I'm Rei who are you?and what are you doing in my room?" The woman now known as Rei asked coldly.  
  
"I'm Sesshoumaru, And this is my room as well" He replied just as coldly. The woman just rolled her eyes and tossed her keys in a bowl that was sitting on a stand by the door way.  
  
"alright ,unpack you room is over there" Rei said pointing to a door that was dark blue which was right beside a red door.  
  
"Kitchen is over there, bathroom is over there" Rei said pointing to the kitchen and a door on the left of the kitchen.  
  
"And that room over there is off limits" Rei said poointing to the red door on the other side of the room beside Sesshoumaru's room.  
  
"And who are you too order this Sesshoumaru around" Sesshoumaru stated cooly. Rei's eyes narrowed.  
  
"That room is my room...and since your moving in with me than I do have an authority to say what you can not touch!Now stop being such an arrogant prick and unpack because I need the space in the living room jackass!" Rei grounded out.  
  
'she looks sexy when she's angry..wait did I just say that bitch is sexy?oh god I need my coffee' But just as he thought that she picked up a tray of four cups of coffee from starbucks.  
  
"Fine I will unpack, but do not think wench that you can order me around" Sesshoumaru stated just as hotly as her.  
  
Her eys narrowed, but then she smirked. She could she him eyeing her coffee.  
  
"Fine call me wench...but no White chocolate mocha for you!" Rei said. He growled, she smirked.  
  
"bitch" He mummbled under his breath taking the boxes to his room.  
  
"I'll give you one if you don't call me anything but my name!" Rei said from the kitchen.  
  
"Why would this Sesshoumaru want your White Chocolate Mocha?" He stated arrogantly.  
  
"Because your drooling"  
  
"This Sesshoumaru does not drool"  
  
"You have drool running down you chin dipshit"  
  
"I do not And this Sesshoumaru is not a dipshit"  
  
"If you refer to yourslef in the third person then you are a dispshit you idgit"(lol idgit!they use it in the show!bwhahahahahah idgit is a great word!)  
  
Sesshoumaru glowered. On some level he knew she was right but he would not admit it.  
  
She handed him the coffee. "honeslty if your that fucking grumpy you need it!free of charge, just take the damn stick outta your ass" Rei said gulping one of the white chcolate mochas down. She took the other one and sat down on a chair which had an eisel infront of it.  
  
He didn't notice it before. He also didn't realise how hot she was. Long black hair in a chinese bun with the hair chop stixs through it. The bottom of her hair had look like it was on fire. She was really tall and elegant. She had nicely tanned skin. She was about 6ft.  
  
She was wearing a black tank top that had the play boy bunny on it and said sweet player under neath the bunny.She was wearing dark navy jean shorts that were semi frayed at the bottom and flip flops.  
  
Rei was looking at him and thought 'he must work out!damn look at those muscles....i wonder what he looks like without a shirt.' REi looked him over without him realizing it. Long silver hair smooth pale skin ,gold eyes , one hell of a pyshic elqualed one thing = he was a youkai. Guessing from the silver hair and the aura he was giving off Inu Youkai.  
  
She picked up her sketch book and started sketching.  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed that she wasn't going to talk anymore so decided to check his room. He chugged the White chocolate mocha and walked into his room and noticed.  
  
It was hot pink.  
  
authors note: yello all!sooo tell me?this a good idea?yes no? if yes Kagome and the rest are going to be in this story...if no then the story goes down the drain..... 


End file.
